


Trousers and Skirts

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dress Code, Gen, Kilts?, Minor Swearing, Skirts, trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by chrysalicefiasco on mugglebornheadcanon. <br/>Muggleborn girls sick of having to wear skirts all the time (it’s not that practical, especially when flying brooms or during DADA) start wearing trousers as part of their uniform. Halfbloods and purebloods start joining in soon after. Teacher’s eventually give up and make it part of the official uniform that you can wear trousers no matter the gender. Then some boys start wearing kilts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trousers and Skirts

“I’ve had enough!” My friends looked up as I stormed into the dorm room. “I am so sick and tired of doing Marilyn Monroe while flying! Screw the dress code!” I vented frustrated as I was diving into my trunk, pulling out some old pants. I gave my wand a flick and transfigured it into pants the boys wore but then in my size. I dumped my skirt and pulled them on. “Much better!”

               “You’re going to get in trouble for that,” Eren warned me and I shot her a weary look, putting my hands in my pockets – finally pockets!

               “I am getting in trouble while wearing a skirt!”

               “It is against the code.”

               “Oh screw the code. This is the twenty-first century and if I want to wear trousers, I am going to wear trousers! Skirts are a pain while flying brooms or with DADA.”

               “You know what, I am going to wear trousers too,” Madeline declared and she grabbed an old pair of jeans which she changed into trousers similar to mine. “Why should the boys be the only one allowed to wear trousers?”

               “Because they’re men clothes.” Eren weakly protested, and Madeline and I give her a sceptical look.

               “Like I said, Eren, this is the twenty-first century. Muggle women all over the world wear trousers and why should we stay stuck in like the nineteenth century?”

               “But…”

               “But what, Ren-Ren?” I question her calmly as I cross my arms. “Look, if you want to wear skirts, be my guest, but I want to wear trousers!” I told her defiantly and looked at the other girls – the purebloods and halfbloods looking uncomfortable but the muggleborns grinned agreeing. “Do whatever you feel comfortable and screw the code!”

 

_As Eren foretold, some teachers weren’t amused with the girls and I wearing trousers instead of our mandatory skirts. Several of them tried to convince us to start wearing the skirts again, but we refused. More and more muggleborns joined us and not long after, the purebloods and halfbloods did as well. Surprisingly, our male peers were our greatest supporters and argued with – mostly the pureblood or wizardly-raised halfblood – teachers that we should be allowed to wear trousers if that made us happy. After a long discussion with professor McGonagall, she made it part of the official uniform that you can wear trousers no matter the gender. It felt like a great victory._

I was smiling the next day at breakfast, wearing my new real trousers for the first time. We had been allowed to visit Diagon Alley to buy new trousers and more than the half of the female students had done that. We even got shorts for the warmer months which we couldn’t wait to wear. It was a good day.

               “By Merlin’s beard.” I looked confused at Madeline as she stared with huge eyes at the entrance of the Great Hall. I followed her gaze and my jaw literally dropped to the ground in awe. There were a few seventh-years Gryffindors walking in…wearing…a…

               _Kilt_. _Awesome_.


End file.
